


Looking Glass

by gingeringfigs



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bondage, Bottom Dante (Devil May Cry), Ficlet, Gift Fic, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, Mirror Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest, Top Vergil (Devil May Cry), Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 13:27:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20976638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingeringfigs/pseuds/gingeringfigs
Summary: Dante finds himself in a predicament he can't free himself from..





	Looking Glass

**Author's Note:**

  * For [habahabado](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=habahabado).

> Inspired by habahabado's lovely art [here](https://twitter.com/habahabado/status/1181427232943824896?s=20)! Thank you so much for sharing and letting me publish this!

“Hngh ah...no...fffuu-” Dante was completely incoherent as he squirmed helplessly in Vergil’s lap, his brother’s cock thick and hot inside him, pounding and pressing insistently into his prostate. His trembling thighs were too weak to hold him up after what felt like hours of being fucked. As a result, he was completely flush against Vergil, feeling his cock so deep that he thought he could almost taste it in the back of his throat.

He ached to grab and claw at Vergil but his arms were literally tied behind his back. The damn collar was snug against his throat and Vergil used the leash to hold him in place as he steadily rocked his cock into him, keeping his thighs spread open with his own.

Dante blearily caught a glimpse of his debauched reflection in the large mirror in front of them. God, he flushed again, seeing how thoroughly fucked he was with white cum and red bite marks everywhere. His poor cock ached so badly, a glowing pink cockring preventing him from coming easily. He wouldn’t be coming anytime soon without Vergil’s consent.

He saw, heard and felt Vergil’s cock fuck into his ass, the thick shaft spreading his reddened hole wide and using him as a toy for his pleasure. His hole twitched hungrily and opened for Vergil so easily, swallowing him to the root. Even if he tried to clench his hole in a futile attempt to stop the relentless assault, it only made it far too overwhelming, the tightness making Vergil’s cock feel even bigger inside him. 

Defeated, he just laid limp against Vergil, gasping for air as he let his head be pulled back by the bespelled leash and collar that sapped his devil strength and prevented him from coming. He mindlessly whined as Vergil rolled his hips, grinding in deep with obscene slick sounds of flesh slapping. He wanted to come! But he couldn’t. He would only be used as a fuckhole until Vergil finally had his fun and allowed him to come. 

Hot filthy shame as hot as the several loads of cum filling his ass poured over him, god, he was such a slut for Vergil. He panted breathlessly, begging. Please, please let him come…But there would be no mercy.

**Author's Note:**

> hehehehe


End file.
